Nobody's Accord
by OukamiYasha
Summary: The entirety of Organization XIII has been vanquished. However, the death of a friend and birth of a new Nobody triggers the return of the Organization's previously defeated members, along with the emergence of the Organization's darker side. Yaoi.


**Nobody's Accord**

**_The entirety of Organization XIII has been vanquished. However, the death of a friend and birth of a new Nobody triggers the return of the Organization's previously defeated members, along with the emergence of the Organization's darker side. All kinds o yaoi._**

**Chapter One: Nobody's Business**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Kingdom Hearts...aaah...if I did...I would be rich...**

* * *

Watching the world through Sora's eyes was interesting. Definitely interesting.

Roxas had learned, more through experience than actual thought process, that his presence in Sora had an astounding affect on the brown-haired boy. Roxas himself was personally relieved; he hadn't looked forward to the possibility of fading back into the darkness like the rest of his Nobody brethren, sans Namine. Instead of facing oblivion with his fellows, his consciousness had kicked back into Sora's. Sure, it was more than a little frustrating, not being able to move freely or say what he wanted to...or even _think_ what he wanted to sometimes. Luckily, Sora didn't often have deep meaningful thoughts, thus Roxas could control his own mind as Sora's simply lazed away.

What Roxas enjoyed most was when Sora was with Kairi. He could see past Kairi's eyes and into Namine's, seeing the friend who had helped him so much.

_'She's a lot wiser than she looks,' _Roxas smiled to himself. Unfortunately, time spent with Kairi/Namine was at a minimum due to a recent _development_ in Sora and Riku's relationship. Upon coming back to the Destiny Islands, Riku had at last admitted his undying love for Sora and slowly, a bashful yet surprisingly strong relationship had emerged. It was hard to tell what Kairi had thought of it when she first found out. Roxas would have liked to use the phrase, "she stood there like a deer in headlights," except he had never actually seen a deer before. Or headlights. And certainly not a mixture of the two.

"Hey, Sora...what're you smiling about?" Riku cocked an eyebrow at Sora, who was sitting in the sand, a blank grin spread across his face, "Sora? Hellooo? Anybody in there?"

"Oh! Uh...well...I dunno, really," the younger boy answered, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

_'Bastard,''_ Roxas snarled internally, _'I really wish I could kick his ass again...'_

"Sora, what the hell?" Riku leaned forward, staring. Sora's laughter had stopped with a snap of his jaw and he now sat pouting with narrowed blue eyes pointed at his lover. As suddenly as Sora had frowned, he smiled again.

"Sorry. Mood swings, I guess."

"That time of the month already?" Riku asked dryly, leaning back on the gnarled paopu tree trunk.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," he answered, sighing softly, "it's nice here...since we got back."

"Yeah," Sora nodded, gazing up toward the azure sky, "peaceful. And you're not itching to take off again since we've been to different worlds, right?"

"Somethin' like that," the older boy paused for a moment and spoke again, his deep voice lower, "Besides...I have no reason to run away now. Now that I have you..." he shot a smile at Sora and added, "Can I stay over at your house again tonight?"

"Sure!" Sora twisted his neck so he could look over at Riku, "But why have you been wanting to stay with me all this time? We never go to your house anymore...is something going on in your home, Riku?"

"Course not," Riku spoke harshly, snapping his eyes to the side to gaze at a palm tree, "...nothing ever goes on there. That's why I wanna stay with you."

"Okay," Sora shrugged.

_'He's lying!'_ Roxas yelled to Sora, just for the sheer hell of it. Something was definitely going on with Riku, he could tell. But truthfully...he didn't give a damn. Riku was a jerk. A gorgeous jerk...but still a jerk. Roxas just couldn't seem to forgive Riku for defeating him before and taking him to DiZ...though everything Riku went through to help Sora had made quite an impression. _'I know something you don't know,'_ sung Roxas' consciousness to Sora's. Unfortunately, Sora didn't quite get the message.

"I do have to pick up something at my house, though," a small smile stretched Riku's full lips as his topaz eyes turned toward Sora, "something for you."

Sora blushed slightly, a hand to the back of his head.

"Aww, Riku...you don't have to give me anything..."

"I know I don't. I _want_ to...to make up for all the trouble I've caused you, I guess."

_'And because you want him to make hot love to you...' _Roxas thought boredly, suddenly feeling that if he had his own body, he'd have been nonchalantly picking at his clothes.

"Riku..." Sora said softly, his voice trailing off. He didn't have anything else to say. He didn't _know _what to say.

"Don't worry about it, Sora. Hey, let's get going now. We don't want it to be nighttime when we cross to the main island, right?"

"Right!" Sora sprung up, smiling cheerily as Riku slid from the paopu's trunk. Before they set off, Riku approached Sora, winding his powerful arms gently around the younger boy's scrawny waist and kissing him. Sora's gloved hands wandered up Riku's back, slowly tangling themselves in his silky sterling hair. Riku gave Sora's soft lips one last sensual lick, then pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Riku."

_'Oh, spank me hard! You guys make me wanna throw up...'_ a certain Nobody inside Sora pouted.

The soft evening sky swept over the boys as their boats glided smoothly through deep waters. Riku's eyes gleamed, his muscular arms highlighted by the drowning sun, silvery hair tinted with the pinks and purples of the clouds above. Riku thrived at twilight. The day was too bright for him, the night too tempting, and thus this time was perfect; a simple mixture that left him feeling calm and peaceful. Unfortunately, twilight occurred for only a short amount of time each day. It was a fleeting pleasure, and afterwards Riku's expression of gentle happiness would sink like the sun itself. But at least he had Sora, his light. And he would never be stupid enough to let go again.

Roxas smiled inwardly. Twilight was where he thrived as well.

* * *

The crunch of footsteps upon gravel signaled their arrival at Riku's house. Riku told Sora to go ahead to his own home; they lived only a few houses down from each other, after all. The older boy watched as Sora excitedly ran off down the road.

"So happy...all the time..." Riku murmured to himself, preparing to mount the paint-flecked porch steps when something caught his eye; the flicker of a shadow near the house's corner. He froze, staring intently at the spot. Usually, someone would dismiss such a thing as an apparition in their mind's eye or the disappearing twilight playing a trick on waving grasses. But Riku had been through things other people could not, and would not, even dream of. He knew, from excruciating experience, that shadows were not something to disregard.

His assumption proved correct as the undulating shadow opened two glowing amber orbs, shining against pure darkness.

"Heartless," the whispered name streamed from Riku's mouth as his brumal blue eyes took in the scene. As quickly as the first Neoshadow had appeared, others were following. Riku sprung backwards as one of the small creatures swept its razor-sharp claw toward his leg, each of its digits tensed and itching to draw blood. The rest of them flooded inward like dark water personified, all a mass of twitching antenna and black, beryl-veined flesh. They sliced at his clothing, wherever they could get to it, and dug their keen-edged nails into his skin, trenching downwards to create long bloody cuts.

"Get away from me!" Riku commanded, summoning his Keyblade and sweeping the oncoming horde backwards. He reasoned that if he could control the Heartless once upon a time, he could do it again if he tried hard enough. He would _not_ let them ruin the reposeful life he had finally found here. Not again. Then a horrifying thought struck him.

_'What if they want Sora?'_

This conjecture caused Riku to forget the creatures that surrounded him and focus on those that might be plaguing his lover. Plunging through the mass of writhing darkness, he sprinted heedlessly down the road, Keyblade swinging at his side.

* * *

"Where did these things come from?" Sora moaned to himself, slashing through Heartless after Heartless. Upon arrival, he had found his house practically covered with the little brutes. They seemed to be even more vicious than usual, striking out frequently as opposed to running around or sinking into the earth as they usually did. Sora was at a loss as to how to explain their behavior, much less the fact that they were _here._

The mass accumulated as the sun disappeared fully below the horizon, coating the sky with nighttime blankets of dark clouds and sparkling stars. It was a beauty lost on Sora, seeing as he was desperately fighting back the gobs threatening to overcome him. His bare calves were already covered with an ample amount of lacerations, blood streaming down his skin and, uncomfortably, into his shoes.

Sora struck out relentless with his silver Keyblade as the crowd of Heartless seemed to press in against itself. More must have been packing in, hungry for possession of Sora's heart. Sora panted, his thoughts on Riku.

"Get away!" he cried, plunging the Keyblade through a jammed throng of Heartless. In that instance he knew something was wrong. Instead of sweeping through the softer shadowed flesh of the Heartless, the blade had hit something much more solid. A spurt of blood splattered onto Sora's face, and through the sounds of the Neoshadows moving against themselves, he could hear a surprised gasp.

The Heartless slowly folded in upon themselves, creeping low and disappearing into the ground. Uncovering Riku as the target that Sora had struck.

It seemed that they stood there forever, Sora too shocked to pull back the outstretched arm that kept the Keyblade immersed in Riku's chest; Riku staring with wide eyes, fevered light leaving the topaz depths. At last the Keyblade Riku held dropped, hitting the gravelly earth with a resigned clatter, and the boy fell soon after. Sora slowly withdrew his own Keyblade, too engrossed with Riku to see dark crimson streams dripping from the metal.

"Riku..." he whispered, falling to his knees as both Keyblades disappeared, "Riku...get up..."

He didn't get up. Riku's body disappeared in a ringed flash of incandescence, a purple-tinged heart appearing overhead for an instant before fading away.

Sora stared at his empty hands. Riku's blood glided down his face, dripping off his chin and onto his outstretched fingers.

"Riku...what happened...no...Riku...where...did you..." his ocean-blue eyes shut tightly, tears not dammed by lids and lashes flowing forth. Sora's breath left his body in unequal sobs and he pitched forward, on his knees and clawing in agony at the gravel, "Riku!"

There were no Heartless. And there was no Riku.

There was just the smell of summer on the islands and wails of torment.

* * *

Creatures that were never supposed to exist needed a world that was never supposed to exist. It wasn't only logic; it was nature. The scattered molecules of the World That Never Was reformed in an instant, in a flash. It was all there again, providing for what its inhabitant needed. The universe had a way of taking care of things, after all.

It was raining at the moment. Torrents of moisture splattered into the enormous city, making hazy the neon glow of lights. Thunder boomed in the distance, lightning flashed to illuminate the skyscraper that stood in the castle's looming shadow.

It was the freezing rain battering his bare skin that woke him. Instinctively, his eyes opened, then clenched shut in pain. He could see only wavering lights, all too bright for him. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel the lights overcoming him.

_'Too bright'_ the first thought entered his mind, '_has to be dark...'_

He could see nothing, but he could feel...he could hear. The wind howled past, an angry, demonic thing. The rain was relentless, trying to force him back onto the skyscraper's roof, but he refused. He stood.

He knew not who he was, what he was, or where he was. The only thing in his mind was the bleary image of an angelic face, dark eyes filled with shocked tears, and cinnamon hair waving in the breeze.

From a distance, violent orange eyes opened for the first time in months.

* * *

**Whoo...done...the last part is confusing _(I think)_ but it'll get straightened out by the next chapter. Comments are always appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
